Kryptonite
by domina tempore
Summary: Sequel to fyd818's fic "Superman". Teyla and her daughter travel to an alternate reality to save a version of Ronon that Teyla once knew. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note**__: This is a sequel to _**fyd818's **_fic "_**Superman**_". I did NOT want to be the one to write it. My intent in mentioning it to her was to inspire her, not for her to tell me to "run with it, girl!" (exact quote… hi fyd! *waves* :D LOL) But in the end, I did it anyways; and I told her that I would post it maybe one day when I was more comfortable with it. And Christmas is that day! : ) But it's not done yet, not nearly; so don't expect my updates to be too terribly frequent. But you can expect them. I promise that I will do my best to get this fic done. _

_This story starts about… thirteen years after fyd's story ends._

_**Dedication**__: Of course goes to __**fyd**__; without her, there would be no fic for me to write a sequel to. And for being a lovely friend and sister and just all around making me smile and laugh more than any one person has any business making me (which I appreciate very much! :D). Thank you and much love! :D (and many*hugs*, of the *mega*, *tackle*, and *bear* variety ;) LOL) I love you, girl : )_

------------

**Kryptonite**

------------

**Prologue**

------------

_Ronon just smiled and wrapped his arms around his family, overwhelming love for Teyla and Kyana growing in his heart by the second. This was his family, his love, his heart, and he would do anything to protect that, at any cost. He could stand to lose his home, his life, everything, just so long as Teyla and Kyana were always a part of his life. He couldn't lose them._

_-"Superman"_

------------

A puff of warm breath awakened Teyla as it blew across her hair and cheek. She smiled, rolling a bit away from the light streaming through the windows that she now noticed and squeezing her eyes more tightly shut, unwilling to wake up just yet.

"Good morning, sleepy," a deep voice rumbled in her ear. "Time to get up."

"It can't be!" she moaned, as playful arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her onto her back, exposing her face to the bright rays of morning. She shrieked quietly as the arms trapped her against a strong chest, preventing her from turning her face back into the pillow.

"It's past time," the voice informed her. "We need to hurry up, I'm pretty sure that we've already missed breakfast." Teyla cracked an eye open and looked into Ronon's amused face.

"We did?" he nodded.

"I heard Kyana leave about an hour ago. But we didn't want to wake you; she knew how tired you were."

"She's a good girl," Teyla murmured, picturing the whispered conversation that must have taken place between her husband and her thirteen-year-old daughter.

"Thank you," she whispered to Ronon, twisting her head a bit farther to press a kiss to his lips. He kissed her back, and made it a long one.

Eventually they paused for breath, and Ronon stroked her sleep-messy hair with a big, gentle hand, grinning like an idiot as she snuggled closer to him.

"I don't want to get up," Teyla whispered. Ronon kissed her again.

"Neither do I," he admitted. "But Sheppard'll have our heads if we're late again."

"Not that he and Elizabeth are any better," she joked lightly, as Ronon laboriously lifted himself and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He got up and started digging around in their dresser for clothes for the both of them.

"Yeah, but he has an excuse; with Elizabeth feeling so sick lately because of her pregnancy… Oh, Teyla, I'm sorry!" His wife had closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. He sat beside her and rubbed his hand across her forehead, pushing her soft bangs back out of her face. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…"

Teyla took a deep breath.

"Every time I think that I am okay…" she didn't need to finish; Ronon knew what she was thinking. Every time that she thought she had recovered from her recent miscarriage and could be truly happy for her friends, she was painfully reminded of how much it was still hurting her; how constantly she felt her loss no matter how she tried to hide it.

"I know, I'm sorry." She gave a weak smile and opened her eyes again.

"It's alright, Ronon. I will be alright."

"Are you sure? I mean, I can see if we can get the day off, if you need it-"

"No, don't do that. John deserves a break more than we do."

"Okay." His fingertips brushed her forehead again, before her returned to the dresser and she sat up. She watched him as he rooted through the drawers and managed to smile for real as his broad shoulders tensed with irritation at not being able to find something or other. In spite of his obvious distress over the fact, she found it incredibly cute.

"Let me," she said, sliding gracefully out of bed and to his side and taking over his fruitless search. A moment later she had come up with exactly the clothes that he had wanted.

Ronon shook his head and smiled approvingly.

"I love you," he told her, leaning over to kiss her lips. She smiled under his lips, letting them linger as long as he liked.

"I know," she said.

------------

Ronon fidgeted restlessly in his chair, anxious for the briefing to be over. For one thing, they were going on a _science _mission, to guard a research team; for another, it was _McKay _who was giving the briefing, and after over half an hour of him droning, Ronon needed to get out of there before he forgot his friendship with the scientist and pulled his gun on him.

Knowing better than to believe that Rodney was going to be done any time soon, Ronon tuned him out and let his thoughts take him where they would. He felt unusually thoughtful that morning; maybe it was because of the subtle differences that thirteen years had created in everyone seemed suddenly glaring today.

_Some things never change, though_, he reflected when John interrupted the scientist with a sarcastic comment and the two started arguing from across the table. Elizabeth and Teyla exchanged a glance, and the former rolled her eyes with amusement. Teyla smiled at her, but Ronon noticed a tight edge of pain to the expression, and he wanted to simply pick her up and walk out, and take her someplace where he could protect her from her hurt and loss and she could be happy again. He hated that she was so sad and there was nothing that he could do for her.

As he watched her, her eyes suddenly unfocused, and her lips began to move soundlessly. It scared him for about half a second, even though he knew what it was and saw it happen all the time. Kyana must have picked up on her mother's hurt, and had sent her some kind of happy thought to try and fix it. Teyla would be thanking her, then, and assuring her that it had worked and that she was fine. It was just what the two of them did. He didn't understand it, and he didn't try to; he merely envied their unique bond slightly, because he lacked the necessary DNA patterns to give him the same ability. Over the years, mother and daughter had learned to speak to each other through their wraith connection, in a way that often unnerved people. But Ronon figured that he should expect it by now.

His attention was rudely torn away from his beautiful wife as Rodney began to yell. It took a second for him to be able to focus his attention on the agitated man, and another three to figure out what he was saying.

"What?" he asked, feeling out of the loop but not beyond admitting it.

"You haven't been listening to a word that I've said, have you?" Rodney demanded.

"That's not technically true," Sheppard said, saving Ronon from having to give a reply. "I heard the word "_the_" a lot; and the words "_shut up and listen to me?_", and stuff like that._"Incredibly important, pay attention..." _I heard plenty."

"Sounds like you learned a lot," Ronon teased. He knew that Rodney would be upset with him, but he couldn't resist getting in on John's playful banter. That was another thing that never changed; and he knew that the scientist would be mad for long. He knew that they wouldn't bother if they didn't really care.

"Now, boys, be good," Elizabeth cautioned. He grinned. Another thing so, so familiar.

"Sorry mother," he and Sheppard said in unison, not sorry at all. She shook her head and turned to Teyla.

"It's like they never grow up," she commented.

"You expected them to?" she replied, sounding dead serious.

"I think they're insulting us," Sheppard said, swiveling his chair a little.

"You guys, maybe," Ronon answered, which set Rodney off on another one of his mad rants.

"So much for a briefing," Ronon murmured to himself, as he sat back to watch the fireworks.

------------

In the end, Elizabeth had managed to restore order, and the meeting was finished quickly and efficiently under her authority. Teyla was relieved when she dismissed them and she could finally stand and stretch her aching muscles. She rolled her shoulders and felt something in her back crack, but it was a good kind of cracking that was more like a loosening. She left the briefing room along with the others, and was met her daughter, waiting just outside.

"Mama, what was wrong?" she asked worriedly, her big green eyes full of concern. "Why were you so sad?"

"Kyana, I am fine. You have nothing to worry about. I was just thinking.

"But I don't like it when you're sad; I don't like to feel it, and I know that it must be worse for you…"

"Kyana," Teyla tipped her daughter's chin up, just a little. "Kyana, listen to me. I don't want you to worry about me; if there is something truly wrong, I will tell you, I promise. But right now I am truly fine."

"Okay." Kyana was clearly not convinced, but she let the matter drop for the moment, and walked along with her mother as she went to go get suited up to go off-world.

"So what kind of mission are you going on?" she asked hopefully.

"Just a science mission; you would not enjoy it."

"_Please_…?"

"No, I'm sorry. But you're thirteen; I am not going to let you go off-world with a team unless it is an emergency."

"Not even with you and Papa?" Teyla shook her head, and Kyana's face fell. "Mama, I can take care of myself."

"Kyana, I know; but you are young yet, you-" she was cut off as a piercingly loud screech of static erupted in her radio, and was broken by Dr. Zelinka's voice.

"Teyla, would you please come down to my lab at once?" he said, his accent seeming particularly thick. Teyla frowned slightly, wondering what could be so important that he needed her right at that moment.

"Mama?" Kyana said uneasily, shifting her weight slightly. "Something's weird. I feel… someone like me." Teyla instantly sprinted towards Radek's lab.

Skidding to a stop just outside the door, Teyla took a deep breath and went in. Even so, she was totally unprepared for what she saw. Two dark-haired, green-eyed teenagers---a boy and a girl---were standing at the other end of the room, in front of a statue that she had practically forgotten.

The girl met her eyes, and some of the worry that filled them left as she smiled nervously.

"Hello, Mama," she said. "We've missed you."


	2. Chapter 1

------------

**Chapter One**

------------

"_About two months before the city was destroyed, Teyla gave birth to our children, a boy and a girl. We named them Jadin and Kyana._

_-Alternate Ronon, "Superman"_

------------

Teyla was still staring at the children when Kyana rushed into the room, fear radiating off of her like heat.

"Mama, what's wrong, what is it-" she began, but stopped when she saw the two figures at the other end of the room with Radek.

Instantly she recoiled, stiffening.

"Who are they?" she asked suspiciously, already not believing it. No, this was _not _possible, there was only one of her.

"Their names are Jadin and Kyana," Teyla explained softly, an unidentifiable emotion rising up in her.

Kyana frowned, wanting to shake her head violently and scream _"No! There's only one of me, and I'm it! Stay away from my Mama!"_ But she didn't. She wasn't sure that she could speak at all, even if she knew that she could say those words.

"Where did they come from?" she asked finally, her mouth completely dry.

"They are from an alternate reality," Teyla explained to her daughter, about to reach out and touch her but seeming to think the better of it. "I became trapped in their world once, and their father helped me." She turned back to Jadin and Ky-_that girl_, more of that unknown emotion entering her eyes. "How is your father?" she asked.

Kyana didn't care about their father, she didn't care who these kids were; all she wanted was for them to go away. But even that was not at the front of her mind. She looked between the kids and her mother, feeling betrayed._ Why didn't you tell me about this? The other place, another me… Why did you hide it from me?_

"That's why we came," the other Kyana was saying, her attention solely focused on Teyla. "Mama, they took him! He's gone." Kyana wanted to hit the girl as hard as she could for calling Teyla her mother. But she felt all of that odd emotion disappear instantly, replaced with a potent mix of fear and dread.

"Everyone else is okay, though," Jadin spoke for the first time, reassuring Teyla, who did give a brief sigh of relief.

"But he's still in danger," Kyana picked back up. "You need to come back, you need to help us save him." Teyla blinked, but didn't protest, which made her daughter angry.

"Mama, you can't go!" she exploded suddenly. "We need you here; what if something happens and you can't get back? _They're not even your children_." Teyla turned to her, and Kyana saw pain in her eyes and knew that she was about to be in trouble. She was rescued from her mother's wrath by the rest of Uncle John's team showing up at that moment. They all jerked to a stop just inside the doorway and stared at the odd scene before them, stunned into momentary silence. Rodney finally broke it, stammering uncertainly and gesturing between Kyana and her double.

"You're… but she's… how?" he sighed, shaking his head. "How did you get the mirror to work again?" he asked finally.

"We just turned it on and came through."

"How did you know that this was the right one?" Teyla asked.

"We can still sense you, Mama. We knew as soon as we opened it that you were here."

"Why did you come here?" Ronon asked. "I mean, not that we don't appreciate the visit, but…" and they proceeded to explain the whole situation again. And then they all turned to Teyla, and waited for her answer. Whatever they did about this, it was her decision; and none of them were going to question it.

Kyana held her breath, feeling her mother's torn heart; and she wondered what her father would feel if he knew the pull that she had to that other place.

After what seemed like an eternity, Teyla spoke, her voice almost too soft to hear.

"I have to go," she said. Kyana held back a scream. _No!_

Her mother's team was more vocal with their opinions.

"Teyla, you can't just go off back there alone; do you know the trouble that we had getting you back last time?"

"I never said that I was going alone," Teyla said firmly, her eyes flickering over all of them. "But you know that I have to do this. He saved my life, without him, none of what we know would be. I owe him at least a chance; and he gave me far more than that."

"_Orak-Koraal,_" Ronon stated suddenly, seeming to understand better than anyone else. He sighed and nodded; and everyone else bowed their heads in resignation. Kyana kept her eyes on her parents, wondering what those weird words that her father had just said were. What did they mean to her mama?

"Be safe," he made her promise. She gave a very small smile.

"Aren't I always?" she whispered. Their tender moment was broken by Rodney.

"So who are you taking?" he asked. "Or did "not going alone" mean going back with them?" he nodded towards the twins still standing in the back of the room, waiting patiently and silently for the team to work things out so that they could go. Teyla turned her dark eyes towards the scientist, her face betraying nothing.

"I am taking Kyana with me," she said. It was only when everyone turned to stare at her that she realized that they were talking about her, not the fake Kyana.

Her eyes lit up hopefully.

"Really?" she asked. Her mother nodded gracefully.

"Yes." But it was the words that her mother didn't speak out loud that gave her her true answer. _"You wanted to go on a mission with me; now you are."_ Kyana had a feeling that her mother was trying to make a point or something by all of this, and said so.

"_You're not bringing me along just to teach me a lesson, are you?"_ she asked. Teyla raised an eyebrow at her.

"_Would you rather that I made you stay behind?"_

"_No!"_ Kyana replied immediately. There was no way that she was letting that imposter take her mother away from her…

"You can go and get whatever you need," Jadin said to them, interrupting their thoughts. "But we need to hurry." Teyla nodded, and motioned for Kyana to follow her. The girl took two steps and was stilled by her father's gentle, firm hand. Teyla raised an eyebrow, but let it go and left the room anyways. Ronon drew Kyana aside and spoke to her very quietly and earnestly.

"Kyana, I want you to promise me that you'll do exactly what your mother says," he said.

"Of course!" She was surprised that he would doubt her. But his green eyes were deadly serious; she wasn't sure if she had ever seen him quite this way before.

"I mean it, Kyana. If she tells you to go, you go. Where you're going is… so, so different from Atlantis. She's lived there, you haven't. You need to trust her, even if you don't understand. Your mama knows what she's doing."

"_Adi_, I know that," Kyana slipped into the Athosian language, calling her father "_daddy_" or "_papa_" in their tongue. He looked briefly surprised---she hadn't used that word in years---but he let it go.

"And one more thing," he said, but quickly amended it. "Well, two more."

"Okay?"

"First, you need to treat the twins well." Kyana's face darkened, but Ronon held up his hand. "Hear me out. Their life has been radically different from yours. They are different people; you are not a copy of her," he nodded at the other Kyana. "You're ours, and no one can ever replace you; but they need your mother right now; and they need you to let them share her for a little while."

"But doesn't it bother you that she's going after a different you?" Kyana asked. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"I understand why she has to do what she's doing," he said. Kyana could see that she wasn't going to get any straight explanations, so she put it aside in her mind to think about later.

"What was the second thing that you wanted to tell me?" she asked. Ronon took a long moment to answer.

"I…" he sighed. "Be careful. And if anyone needs help and you can do something about it, then help them."

"But what if it comes down to a choice between someone else and Mama?" She saw her father's eyes fill with pain; and even though she did not share the same kind of connection with him as she did with her mother, she could feel how torn he was by her question.

"If that happens, then do whatever your mother tells you to do," he said finally. And then he wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug, and lifted her off her feet.

"I'm gonna miss you," he whispered. "And if you ever need me while you're there, I'll be waiting by the mirror; I can be there in a second. All you have to do is call me." Kyana nodded, feeling tears prick at her eyes but determined not to let them fall.

"I will, Daddy," she whispered, using one of the earth terms that she'd picked up. "I love you!"

"I love you too, baby." He set her down on her feet again, and rapidly blinked his own eyes, no doubt fighting tears as well. "Now I'm gonna go say goodbye to your mama for real, okay? We'll be back soon."

"Alright." She watched him leaving realizing just how much she was going to miss him. That thought led to another, which she quickly shook away. She wondered what the twins were feeling about their own father right now…

_It doesn't matter!_ She thought angrily to herself._ They have their own version of our world through there; they have their own Uncle John and Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Rodney. They have their own mama. Why do they have to come and try to take mine away?_ But at least she was going with her mother; that way, she could be sure that Teyla came back.

------------

Teyla rushed around her quarters, gathering what both she and Kyana would need. She heard the door to their quarters open and ignored it, knowing who it was; and continued to flicker nervously around the room, packing.

"Want to talk about it?" she didn't turn towards the speaker as she replied.

"No." A slight pause. Then a sigh.

"It's really bad, isn't it?" he asked. She faltered, and nodded her head miserably, but still didn't turn. She felt but did not hear him take the necessary few steps to be close enough to hug her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his face close to hers, so that his scratchy beard was pressed against her wet cheek. She reached her hands up so that she could grasp his arms with her slender fingers.

"What did they tell you that they didn't tell us?" he asked softly. She leaned into him, drawing on his strength, before answering.

"The wraith… they are using him as bait for the others. They want to defeat them once and for all; and they know that his friends will come for him. Jadin and Kyana came for me… because John and Elizabeth will not let them go; and they believe because of my ability I have an advantage that no one else there has, that the wraith will not expect me."

"How long do they think that he has?"

"They do not believe that he will last more than a week."

"Do you want me to come? 'Cause I could…"

"No, Ronon. I want you to be safe here; when we return you will be the first one that we see. I need to know that you will be here waiting."

"Okay," he murmured, kissing her hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and once again drew on his strength, knowing that there was no other way that she would be able to do what she had to.

"I thought that they couldn't connect to you, though," he remembered gradually. "How did they tell you?" Teyla shook her head.

"I don't know how they were able to," she said. "But it took time for me and Kyana to learn to do it; perhaps they have learned more as well…" they were quiet for a moment.

"Promise me that you'll be safe," he said eventually. "That you'll keep her safe." Teyla nodded, her chin bumping into his arms because of the awkward angle at which they wrapped around her.

"I swear that Kyana will be fine," she said. "I would not even suggest that she come if I did not believe that she would return unharmed." Ronon immediately noticed what she had left out.

"What about you?" Teyla's dark eyes looked deeply sad.

"I can promise nothing for myself," she said. Very gently, Ronon turned her so that she was facing him.

"Teyla, I need you to promise me."

"I will do everything in my power," she whispered softly. He knew that he could not ask her for anymore than that, and that she could not promise him. He drew her close to him and kissed her hair. He wished that he could tell her that everything would be alright; but he didn't know that any more than she did. He wanted to enter her mind like Kyana, and comfort her like that since he didn't know what else to say; but he knew that he would never be able to have that ability. All that he could do for her was hold her.

Eventually, she straightened again, and tried to blink her tears away.

"I have spent too long here; it is time to go now." Ronon caught her shoulders again, and before she could protest he pressed his lips against each of her closed eyelids, taking her tears. Then he kissed her lips, too.

"There," he said when he was done. "Now you can go." She smiled shakily.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you," he promised, reaching behind her and lifting the two bags that she had packed. Together, they returned to Radek's lab.

------------

Kyana waited impatiently for her parents to walk back into the room. Several other people had come while they were gone, Aunt Elizabeth and her daughter Jackie, a few other friends; but Kyana had been able to do little more than smile at them. All of her attention was focused on waiting for her parents.

Jackie came and stood beside her, joining her vigil as her own parents spoke quietly together.

"How long are you going to be gone?" the girl asked eventually, looking sideways at her friend from under a curtain of light brown hair that she hadn't gotten from either of her parents. Kyana shrugged nervously and glanced at her friend briefly before returning her gaze to the door. Her mama had shut her out of her mind, so she couldn't feel if she was coming back or not. It was… frustrating, to say the least.

"Mama didn't say; she just said that we were going. I hope not long, though."

"Me too," Jackie muttered. "Those kids are creepy."

"I know," Kyana threw a nervous look back over her shoulder, but the twins were not paying attention to her. She turned back to Jackie. "They keep calling mama theirs."

"Don't they have their own Aunt Teyla to take care of them?" Jackie wondered. "Why do they need ours?"

"I don't know," Kyana growled. Then she brightened just a little bit. "Do you think that you can ask Uncle John if you can come with us…?"

"My mom already said no," Jackie sighed. "And if _she _says no, my _dad _certainly won't agree."

"Too bad. You could be an extra reminder to my mama about where she belongs."

"She'll never forget us," Jackie said. "And she has you. Don't worry, she won't stay there. She loves you and your dad too much."

"But what if-?" Kyana began. But she broke off as the figures of her parents finally entered the doorway. From behind her, she heard the other Kyana speak up.

"Alright, it's time to go," she said, turning to the mirror and reaching for the "on" button. When everyone in the room froze at the suddenness of having to say goodbye, she turned around and locked her eyes with Teyla's.

"Please?" she begged; and there was something so desperate about the way she said it that it forced even Kyana into action.

Teyla said a brief goodbye to everyone, and let her eyes say it to them all separately as she passed them, pausing for only a moment to grasp Elizabeth's hands and whisper an Athosian blessing over her round belly.

Kyana went slower, offering brief hugs to everyone, starting with Jackie and ending with her papa. They had already said goodbye, but she had to say it just one more time; she had to hug him one more time before she entered into that unknown.

Apparently he had the same idea about her mother, because he leaned down and pressed a swift, tender kiss to her lips before stepping back. The twins glanced between Teyla and Kyana as if to make sure that they were done, then that Kyana reached out and grasped her mother's hand, her brother claiming her other one. Teyla reached out for her daughter, and Kyana held on tight, as if the other girl's hold on her mother would pull Teyla away from her.

"It works best if you are touching," Jadin explained, the second before they stepped through.


	3. Chapter 2

------------

**Chapter Two**

------------

"_I briefly saw his son and daughter. Adorable children."_

_Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, they are. Sometimes I think they and my daughter, Annie, are inseparable."_

_-Teyla and Alternate Elizabeth, "Superman"_

------------

As Kyana touched the smooth, glassy surface of the mirror, she felt an odd sort of tingling sensation. It was not exactly unpleasant, but it was unexpected, and she shuddered as she passed through. Immediately on the other side, a familiar but slightly older-looking girl was waiting, along with this reality's version of Dr. McKay. The girl immediately bounced over to the twins and hugged them tightly.

"So we were right?" she asked excitedly as they extracted themselves from her grip. "You got to the right reality?" the twins nodded. The brown-haired girl turned her gaze to look past them, at Teyla and Kyana. "And you convinced Teyla to come back- Aunt Teyla, I mean. Thank you so much!" and she threw her arms around Teyla as well.

"I'm glad to see you too, Annie," Teyla managed to get out, before carefully loosening the girl's arms from around her neck. "I'm surprised that you still remember me.'

"How could I forget you?" the girl asked seriously, as if it was the silliest thing in the world.

"She has almost a perfect memory," Kyana was surprised to hear Jadin whisper into her ear. When she looked at him, an amazed expression on her face, he just shrugged and blushed a little, and looked away. With a confused frown, Kyana looked back at her mother, who was still being chattered to by the Jackie of this reality… except she wasn't a Jackie.

The Jackie-double suddenly seemed to notice Kyana, and turned to her, a slightly shocked smile on her face.

"And you must be their Kyana," she said. Kyana blinked in shock, but managed to force out a halfway civil "Yes". _I'm the only Kyana_, she thought angrily. But she pressed her lips shut and refused to say it; her father had told her that she had to be nice.

"Do you have a Jadin too?" Annie asked, not directing her comment particularly at Teyla or Kyana. Teyla shook her head slowly, and Kyana felt a little bit of that pain from earlier come back.

"No, just my Kyana," she said, squeezing her daughter's hand. Kyana smiled, feeling a little smug at her mother's words.

"Well do you have a-?"

"Excuse me?" the alternate McKay interrupted. "I'd love to hear all about how many babies have been born on Atlantis in the past thirteen years; but right now I believe that they're here for a reason?" he gave Annie a firm look. She instantly closed her mouth and took a step back, and watched the scientist respectfully.

"Alright," he said, once she was quiet. "Now, when we decided that this was what we had to do, everyone else went to plan the rescue mission while Annie and the twins and I set things up down here. We're supposed to take you up there right now; but this is Delta site now, so you'll have to follow me because I know that the layout is unfamiliar to you now, Teyla." He turned and led them out the door, but Kyana heard him mumble under his breath _"I bet they weren't expecting the kid…" _She felt a little indignant at his remark, but then, that was Uncle Rodney… No, she wouldn't call him "uncle" here; none of these people belonged to her. She would just call them by their names.

Kyana followed her mother, who was following Rodney, through cramped gray hallways and up several flights of narrow stairs. The twins and Annie stayed a little behind, and were conversing quietly. She tried desperately to ignore them.

Suddenly, after the last flight of stairs and a thick doorway, they stepped into a bright, sunlit room. Teyla gasped and looked around; she was obviously not expecting this. McKay noticed.

"Well, in spite of the wraith and the loss of several of our "homes", we've still managed to progress," he explained. "We finally managed to create a cloak and shield emitter big enough to cover our current base of operations. It's a crude version of what we had on Atlantis, but we're no longer the size of Atlantis, either; so it serves its purpose nicely." He turned back around and motioned them out of a door.

"They've taken to meeting outside," he explained. "A portion of the land is protected by the cloak and shield as well; and after spending ten-odd years underground…" he shrugged. "Well, lets say that even I enjoy getting out in the sun and fresh air every now and then." Kyana passed through the door, and realized that the building they had just come out of was not the only one. Under the cover of their shield or whatever, they had actually built a village; with gardens and shops and a few small farms and everything. It reminded Kyana of some of the worlds that her mother's people traded with.

Teyla looked equally impressed.

"It seems that you have managed to thrive in spite of what the wraith did to your Atlantis," she commented. Rodney nodded, now warming to his dissertation on the past thirteen years, and continued in an excited voice similar to what Annie had displayed in the lab.

"Yes, we have. Of course, it's partially a front; like the Genii. Anyone who we happen to take through here has no idea what we really are; that's why all the labs are so deep underground. Oh! And we even managed to make contact with Earth again; every so often they send the _Daedelus _or the _Apollo _or the _Emmagan _with supplies and for trips back to Milky Way-"

"The _Emmagan_?" Teyla questioned. Rodney nodded.

"They named it in honor of you---I mean, the other you---because she died for us. We wanted it to be the _Emmagan-Dex_, but Ronon said that it meant him too, and he didn't deserve that. But between the Sheppards and Ronon and I, we were able to convince them; they name most of the ships now after people who die helping us. Actually, the _Emmagan _is coming in soon; maybe you'll get to see it before you leave." He gave her a strange look before moving on to cite the other advancements that they had made since she had been there. Kyana shut them out, having little interest in such things, and looked at the people around her, trying to find faces that she recognized and see how close the people of this reality were to her own, aside from the obvious. She recognized some of the people who were Atlantis personnel who she knew, but there were some that she had never seen, and some who were not there. And every so often she would see someone who she had known who had died, and her heart would freeze.

She noticed the strange stares that people were giving their little group, and wondered what was bothering them. Maybe it was the fact that she looked so much like the other Kyana? They probably weren't used to seeing doubles anymore; it had been a while since her mother had been here.

McKay's mini-tour finally led them to a round, white-painted gazebo. Inside there was a circular table surrounded by chairs, at which several people that she recognized sat.

There was Uncle-there was Sheppard, Elizabeth, Carson and Laura, Jennifer, and Radek. But there was one face other than Ronon's that was noticeably absent from this meeting where it should definitely have been present, and Kyana was confused. Where was the alternate Teyla?

Everyone at the table turned as they approached, and relieved smiles broke over their faces when they saw Teyla. Looks of amazement and shock also registered in all of their features, but only briefly, and Kyana thought that McKay was probably right; they had not been expecting her.

"Teyla, welcome back!" Elizabeth was the first to speak. Teyla walked around the table to her, and leaned down and hugged her tightly.

"It has been many days," she said, slipping, as she always did in intense or emotional situations, back into the more formal speech patterns of her people.

"And is this your daughter?" Carson asked, standing up and giving her a proper hug. Teyla nodded, smiling---with pride, Kyana noticed---at her daughter.

"My _Magali_," Teyla said fondly, using the Athosian word for "_treasured_". Once again, Kyana glowed with pride. These people would not keep her mama as long as she was around to remind her and bring her home!

"Please, sit down," Sheppard said after the greetings were complete. Teyla slid into the empty seat next to Elizabeth, and Kyana quickly took the seat behind her. Annie and the twins occupied the next few seats, and Carson sat beside Laura. They almost filled the table, but not quite. There was space left for someone.

As soon as everyone was seated, they turned deadly serious. All of the pleasantries and light conversation seemed to have been left outside of the gazebo as they got down to business. Kyana was familiar with this, but she rarely saw it quite on this scale.

"How much did the kids tell you?" John asked her mother. Teyla frowned slightly, calling up all of the details.

"That their father was captured by the wraith, and that they are using him to try to get to you." She paused. "And that it will not be much longer before they grow impatient and kill him."

"Well, they pretty much summed it up," he said. "Did they explain why we need you?"

"Not in great detail; only that you do not believe the wraith will expect me…?"

"That's partially it," Elizabeth said. "As far as they know, you just disappeared; they have no idea that you're still alive. And I'm sure that you've been able to discover the potential of your abilities, and what you can do with them." Teyla nodded, her mind clearly working; but Kyana could not tell on what.

"Have you figured out a way to hide from the wraith?" Carson asked. Teyla nodded.

"Yes; it is possible for me to block myself out completely from them. But what should that matter; they cannot sense any of you but the twins; and they told me that you would not let them go?"

"They're right about that," Rodney said. "Ronon would kill us if we let his kids go into battle against the wraith."

"But we need someone with the gift to complete our plan," John said. "And you're the-"

"Why don't you ask your Teyla?" Kyana asked suddenly. "Why bring my mother into danger?" Ten pairs of eyes immediately trained themselves on her with prickling stares.

"Kyana," Elizabeth said very slowly, "our Teyla is dead, darling. She's been dead for seventeen years."

"Oh." She wanted to shrink back and melt into her chair; she hadn't really payed attention enough to hear about Teyla being dead… "I must've missed that part," she mumbled. "This is all kinda new to me…" But she should have know; why else would the kids have kept calling Teyla _their _mother?

"It doesn't matter," her mirror image said, seeming to speak for both herself and her brother. "Papa's life is more important than her ignorance. Continue." The adults started to talk again, though they were even more serious than before, if possible. Kyana tried to listen to what they were saying, but she was having a hard time concentrating. Every so often she would turn to glare at her, angrier at her than ever now._ Ignorant? That's not fair! It's not like I was ever told about any of this before today. They can't get mad at me for having a little catching up to do! _

Kyana felt a brief flare of disapproval from her mother, and she grudgingly pulled her eyes and her thoughts back to the others, and tried again to focus on what was being said.

"…have several teams already preparing to play the wraith's strategy, to bait them into thinking that we're making a last stand, and falling into their trap," Sheppard was saying. "But they're really just going to be a distraction while you and me and Rodney sneak in and pull Ronon out while they're not paying attention."

"Do you not believe that they will suspect your plan?" Teyla questioned.

"Well, yes; that's one of the reasons that we need you. If what the twins can do is anything to go by, I'm guessing that there's a whole lot more that you can do; especially since you've had more time to discover your gift than they have…"

"This all seems too easy," Radek said from his seat across the table. "I mean, if they've learned anything, they're lying to us about where they have him so that we will do something stupid like attack them and try to rescue him; and they'll succeed their goal that way."

"It's the only lead that we have, Radek," Rodney reminded him. "None of us trust the wraith, remember? But we need to get him back; and we definitely can't afford for the wraith to have him."

"I just don't think that our plan is very wise, if we consider the credibility that the wraith have shown in the past. We need to find out exactly where Ronon is before we attempt any attacks or rescues or anything."

"Like how, walk up to a cruiser or hive and ask real nice if they'll tell us the truth about their hostage?" Laura scoffed. "Radek, there is no way…"

"There is a way; but you won't let us take it!" the other Kyana cried.

"For the thousandth time, NO!" Sheppard said firmly. "I know that you kids are angry and reckless and what-not---which you definitely learned mostly from you father---but there is _no way_ that we are going to let you guys try to contact the wraith! First because it's dangerous for you, _second _because it's dangerous for all of us; and _third _because it's dangerous to Ronon! And besides, we're supposed to take care of you until we get him back; and that sure as heck doesn't include throwing you guys to the lions to be slaughtered!"

"Uncle John-!"

"I can do it," Teyla said. Kyana looked at her mother's face, and saw a determined look settle there; one that she recognized as unbreakable.

"Love, we asked you to come so that you could help the extraction team succeed; we had no intention of "throwing you to the lions", either." Teyla drew herself up a little, and went into "leader mode".

"But unlike the twins, you cannot stop me," she said. Rodney glanced around.

"She has a point…"

"McKay!"

"Well, she does!"

"I will not be in any danger," Teyla assured them. "As you said, I have had much more time than the twins to learn."

"I suppose that you wouldn't listen even if we did try to stop you," Sheppard sighed. "You'd just go on and do it anyways." Kyana saw her mother smile faintly.

"Probably."

"I seriously doubt that Ronon would be much happier with you taking that risk than if the twins did it, though," Elizabeth said.

"I do not care what he thinks about it," Teyla said. "And I very much doubt that he will refuse our rescue if it comes because we are "putting ourselves at risk". But even if none of that were true, he risked far more to rescue me; and anything that I can do to help him, I will do it."

Kyana saw a collective glance go around the table, and she knew that her mother had just referenced something very important. She decided that she was going to have to learn this story. But before the discussion could continue, a young man interrupted them with a message that their lunch was ready.

"Thank you, Doug," Carson said. "Tell everyone that we'll be along soon."

"Can't do that," Doug leaned against one of the pillars that supported the roof of the gazebo. "I'm not supposed to leave until you come and eat; and if you refuse I'm supposed to tell you that fainting from malnutrition would be counterproductive to your rescue efforts; and also that you're all the best at what you do and you're going to get him back." He grinned at the doctor, who was still searching for words, and then glanced at Teyla and Kyana.

"I see that we got the mirror to work," he noted, before introducing himself. "Douglas Beckett; I wasn't quite here yet the last time that you visited, Aunt Teyla; but I've heard a lot of stories about both versions of you, and I have to say it's a pleasure," he bowed dramatically, before addressing Kyana. "I doubt that you were around last time, either. Pleasure to meet you, too." And he bowed to her as well. Kyana blushed and smiled back at him, amazed at the young man's boldness. Her version of him, Marcus Beckett, had similar dramatic talent; but he was fatally shy. The sheer difference of this reality was blowing her mind with every person that she met.

"When was the last time that you ate?" he continued, before his father or any of the others could find their voices again. Kyana realized with a start that his question was directed towards her. That was even more unexpected. This boy may have looked like the young Beckett that she knew; but he was _nothing _like him at all.

She realized after a moment that she still hadn't answered him.

"Breakfast?" she said tentatively. "But Mama didn't even have that-"

"Shame!" the young Beckett said, directing his comment generally at everyone accept for Kyana and Teyla. "You've brought them here and gotten them right down to business, without even a decent hospitable act? Come eat, all of you! If you must, you can plan more over lunch." He didn't leave room for argument, but walked away, forcing them to follow.

Kyana couldn't hide her smile as she stood; Doug had succeeded in adding a levity to their group that had not been there; and it encouraged her to see that these people were still capable of smiles as well. Of course, her smile fell away very quickly when she noticed Elizabeth's wheelchair. Apparently even the things she had recognized were not the same.

She heard Annie come up beside her, and quickly redirected her gaze so that it didn't look like she was staring at the girl's mother.

"She was hit by part of a ceiling on Atlantis during the attack that destroyed it," Annie said suddenly, as if guessing her thoughts. The people in this reality seemed to be eerily good at that. "It was the same day that Teyla---our Teyla---died. But she's not ashamed by it, or embarrassed; and you shouldn't be, either." And then she was once again behind Kyana, with the twins, leaving the younger girl to consider what she had said.


End file.
